


Angel

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Doctor AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: A/N: Mild torture





	1. Chapter 1

Something was not right. One day your grandma was recovering from her surgery and now she was gone. Some might say that your grief was getting the best of you and maybe it was, but being a trauma nurse has given you more than a little experience with death and usually healthy people don’t just die. Of course there are accidents but your grandma’s surgery had been minimal, just a knee replacement and she’d been perfectly healthy before the operation and when you’d left to go back to work she was fine. Luckily, she’d put you down to be able to see her medical history and allowed you to be able to make medical decisions for her in case of emergency. Therefore you’re able to get ahold of her medical records. You can see every doctor, nurse and aide that had been in her room on her chart. You wanted to talk to every, single, one. Thankfully there really aren’t many. Dr. James Barnes, Dr. Brock Rumlow, RN Peter Quill, RN Samuel Wilson, RN Natasha Romanoff and the nurses aide Mary Jane Parker. You’re almost positive that one of them fucked up and are the cause of death of your grandma.

The minute you can get away from your family you head over to the hospital that she died at and head to the front desk.

“Hi, I need to speak to your chief physician.” You say and her eyebrow raises, the woman asks looking surprised.

“Why?”

“I’m a trauma nurse and have a few questions.” You tell her with a smile.

“I think he’s here. I’ll call him.” She tells you picking up the phone, “you can wait over there.” She gestures to the waiting room and you give her another smile.

“Thank you so much.” You move to the space and sit down, your dad texts you to see how it’s going and when you think you’ll be back. You’re about to answer him when someone comes over to you.

“Excuse me? Are you the one who needed to talk to me?” The voice is low and soothing, he’s got the perfect voice for a doctor. Then you look up at him and almost forget why you needed to talk to him.

“Yes, hi.”

“Hi, I’m Dr. Steve Rogers.” You shake his hand and introduce yourself before continuing on “My grandmother was a patient here until last week, when she suddenly died.”

“Is that her information?” He asks gesturing

down at the packet in your hand.

“Yea,” you hand it over and he reads through it.

“It says here she died of a heart attack.”

“Yes I know. But she’s never had heart problems, they don’t run in our family. If I thought that she wasn’t doing well I wouldn’t have left. She came in for a minimally invasive knee surgery and suddenly died of a heart attack. It doesn’t make sense. She was perfectly healthy.”

“You know sometimes grief makes us look-“

“Are you fucking kidding me?” You snap folding your arms over your chest as you glare up at him. “I am a trauma nurse. I see and deal with more death in a week than you do in a month. Do not patronize me.”

“Let’s go to my office and talk, if you’re okay with that. I don’t want to disturb other patients and families.” He says softly but not unkindly, he holds out a hand and you let him guide you to the elevator. It doesn’t take long to get to the fifth floor where his office is.

“Sorry if I got a bit snappy.” You tell him after the door to his office shuts.

“It’s alright. I understand how this could be, frustrating. If something did go wrong I want to know. I need to know.” He rounds the desk, opening your grandma’s file again he flips through the pages scanning for something.

“What are you looking for?”

“Who did she have contact with? Which doctors and nurses did she have?”

“Drs. Barnes, Rumlow, RNs Quill, Romanoff and Wilson and a nurses aide Parker.”

“Wow.”

“I’ve been obsessing for three days. I wasn’t going to come but something just doesn’t sit right.”

“How so?”

“May I?” You ask standing and gesturing to the file in front of him. He nods and you reach over and flip through a couple pages before you get to the documentation. “I think something happened in these two days. I don’t know what, and we did request an autopsy mostly at my instance, but it came back as a heart attack.”

“Any drugs that don’t seem right?”

“Nothing that I noticed.”

“How sure are you that this isn’t just a heart attack?”

“I’m here.” You tell him making eye contact with him and he nods gravely before sighing and leaning back in his chair.

“I’m sorry.” He says softly and you look at him in surprise.

“What?”

“For your loss.” He clarifies and you feel like a total idiot.

“Oh, thank you.” You mutter, “Honestly I haven’t really had time to process it. I’ve been too busy with getting everything together and now this.”

“Like I said before, if something did go on I want to know. If you don’t mind I could use some help on this. Could I call your boss and maybe, hire you on to get to the bottom of this. People tend to hide things from me since I’m the boss, they tell me what I want to hear.”

“So you want me to be a spy?”

“Basically? Yea?” He affirms, and you stare at him in surprise. “It would just be until we figure out what’s going on. You could be in the trenches, hear things I don’t.”

“Can I think about it?”

“Of course. I need an answer before the end of the week though.”

“How, how serious do you think this is?”

“Honestly? I think I might have an angel of death.” He admits softly.

An angel of death? Oh shit.


	2. Chapter 2

You talk it over with your sister and decide that you’re going to go help Steve. You call him and he sounds relieved when you tell him you’re willing.

Carol is less thrilled about losing you to another hospital for a while. Your Chief Physician gives you the third degree but you and Steve had agreed that you’d keep your suspicions of an angel of death between the two of you. You’d told her that the Homebase campus was closer to home and you needed to be there for your family, just for a couple of months, you love working at The Tower campus too much to leave for good. While it’s only an hour difference you’d rather be closer to home than not. Thankfully Carol relents and you get to keep up the facade.

Monday morning you head into the hospital, dressed in a pair of deep purple scrubs. The break room is easy to find and when you make your way into the room there are two men chatting away. You find the empty locker, tape with your name written across it in somewhat messy doctor scrawl and put your things inside. Lunch, book, phone, purse and water bottle as you listen in on the conversation of the two men.

“Come on man, you know you always have fun.” The African American man in light blue scrubs says.

“Yea, but my wallet took a hit last time. I don’t know how you can go to the tracks every weekend.”

“It’s fun, and you know Quill is gonna ask you to go to the club. Which would you rather do?”

“I’d rather stay home and get a break from you two idiots.” You can’t help the amused snort that you let out at his comment and the two men look over at you.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop.”

“It’s fine, you new here or is this just a new shift?”

“New to the location. I’m usually at The Tower in the trauma unit.”

“Well, welcome. I’m Bucky and this is Sam.” You introduce yourself and hope that neither man recognizes you from when you were here with your grandma. You certainly remember them.

“What brings you here from The Tower?” Sam asks.

“Family stuff.” You say vaguely, “is one of you Rumlow?” Both men grimace and you take that as a bad sign.

“He should be here any minute. Why?” Bucky asks.

“I’m supposed to shadow him today, at least that’s what the schedule Dr. Rogers sent me.” The two men share a look and you understand why he’d start you with Rumlow. Apparently he’s a bit shady.

“Just a heads up,” Sam says lowly, “Rumlow is difficult on a good day. He can be a sexist, cocky, prick. Don’t let him get to you.”

“Thanks for the heads up.” You give him a smile before sweeping your hair into a ponytail.

“Why do you look so familiar?” Bucky asks and your heart stops for a second. But you shrug and keep your voice light when you respond,

“Maybe we’ve seen one another at Shield functions? Our campuses aren’t that far apart and I usually go to the all staff things if I’m not busy.”

“That must be it. The baseball game?”

“I was there,” you affirm with a smile, “fun game.”

“Yea if you’re a Yankees fan.” You raise your eyebrows and he groans loudly. “Not you too!”

“Too?”

“Steve follows them.” He says dramatically and you instantly know why Steve didn’t start you with Bucky. “When the Mets are clearly better.”

“Mmmhmm.” You scoff as the break room door swings open again. The mood immediately shifts to tense in the room.

“Barnes.”

“Rumlow.” Bucky responds tightly, then his attention turns to you.

“Who are you?” You introduce yourself and a slow smile crosses his face. “Ah, you’re the new nurse I’m training in. Wish Rogers would’ve told me you’d be this pretty.” You suppose he thinks he’s being charming.

“Well, I’m not a trainee, I’ve been a trauma nurse for almost ten years now so I just need to be familiarized with how everything works in more long term care.”

“I see, well if you want we could go for drinks after work and talk about it.” He shoots you a flirty smile.

“I don’t date co-workers.” You tell him with a kind smile.

“Oh but it can be so fun.” Rumlow gives you a wicked smile.

“And messy.” You offer.

“And against the rules.” Sam chimes in sounding bored.

“But, if you’re cool maybe I’ll introduce you to some friends of mine.” You won’t but you need him to like you to make sure he’s not the angel of death.

“Deal.” Rumlow agrees with a triumphant grin, “Where’s Quill?”

“Haven’t seen him yet.” Sam says pulling a badge out of his locker and clipping it to the front of his shirt. “See you out there Buck.”

“Yup.” Bucky agrees as he finishes getting ready. As he heads for the door a red headed woman comes bustling in with a blonde man close on her heels.

“All I’m saying Natasha is that you’re a good looking woman and could make a ton of money.”

“Quill, if you don’t shut the fuck up right now I will punch you in the face.”

“Sorry you can’t take a compliment.” He grumbles and she glares at him from the locker next to you.

“Hi, Sam told me we had some fresh meat. Welcome to Homebase, I’m Natasha. Let me know if you have any questions or if this fucking pervert makes you uncomfortable in any way.” She says giving you a bright smile before hurrying out of the room you blinking after her.

“Thanks!” You call as the door swings shut.

“About damn time Quill. Hurry up or I’ll report you for being late.” Rumlow sneers before giving you that charming smile again. “Shall Nurse Gorgeous?” You stare at him with dead eyes then fold your arms across your chest.

“You can call me by my actual name or you can call me Lucky. That’s what the staff at the Tower all call me.”

“Why?” Quill asks tugging his scrubs shirt on over his head.

“Because my first day of work I almost died.”


	3. Chapter 3

You give the two men a smile then head out of the room. They’ll catch up in a moment, people usually do. It’s not like you have some dramatic story but framing it that way is always fun. Your Lyft driver had dropped you off at the hospital and then come back fifteen minutes later with injuries from a car accident. He’d lived but you might not have had you been in the back of that car.

“You’re just going to leave your story at that?” Quill asks when he catches up to you.

“For now. We’ve got work to do and I’ve got things to learn.”

“You’re going to either be super fun or a pain in the ass.”

“Why can’t I be both?” You ask with a raised brow as the three of you stop at the nurses station. There’s a small stack of files on the counter and Rumlow grabs them and after he scans each he passes them to Quill. Quill goes over them too then sorts them into a different order.

“Are we gonna share boys?” You ask and both men look up at you in surprise.

“Oh, right sorry.” Quill says sheepishly, “We always read them all over then put them into what order we’re going to visit them.” He tells you as he passes you the folders.

“Doesn’t the previous rotation do that?”

“Sorta. They put them in the order but sometimes it doesn’t make sense so we rearrange them to make it work for us.” Rumlow explains, as he passes over the last file. You’re pretty sure the order they were in is the order that each patient had last been seen but you’re not going to argue with them. You follow along with their rotation doing some basic care along the way. It’s no where near as stressful as trauma and honestly you’re a little worried you’re going to get bored.

Steve comes down at lunch, you’re eating with the nurses aid Michelle who told you she liked to go by MJ.

“Hello.”

“Dr. Rogers.” You say with a friendly smile.

“How’s it going?” He asks, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“It’s good. Much slower than trauma but everyone has been nice so far.”

“Good. I’m glad this worked out, we need more good nurses. That’s why I’m trying to get MJ to get her RN.”

“I think that’d be a great idea.” You agree giving MJ a smile. “I’d even be willing to mentor you if you decide to do so.”

“Really?” MJ’s eyes widen in surprise.

“Absolutely. You’re extremely observant and incredibly detail oriented.” You meet Steve’s eyes and hope he understands that you’re saying that MJ is clear. There’s no way she’s the angel of death. For one, she’s never alone. All day she’s been with either you, Sam or Natasha and she’s never given anyone any meds. She’s not cleared for it, the most damage that MJ could do is forget to give someone a bath or help them to the bathroom. Which, would suck but at the same time isn’t going to cause anyone’s death.

“I’ll talk to Peter about it, I’m not uninterested but I’d like to get his opinion.”

“Speaking of, he just brought a patient in. Why don’t you go say hi?”

“Oh, thanks.” She doesn’t act excited but you can tell that she is as she gets up and hurry’s out of the break room.

“Anyone else you can eliminate?”

“Uh Dr. Rogers-“

“Steve.”

“What?”

“Please call me Steve.”

“Oh. Okay. Anyways, it’s a miracle that I can clear MJ with complete confidence.”

“I’m glad it’s not her. She and her high school sweetheart Peter just got married. He’s an EMT.”

“She’s seems very quiet but very smart. I meant what I said if she needs a mentor I’ll gladly step up. I think she’d make a great trauma nurse.”

“Hey, no taking my nurses.” Steve says with a smile. God he really is so handsome.

“Now you know how Carol feels. If you don’t mind me asking, how did you become a Chief Physician so young? You don’t look that much older than me and I just became a shift lead.”

“I’m 36.”

“Yea, young.” You say again and he chuckles.

“I was in the military until I was 27 then started here. The last Chief physician Nick Fury thought I’d be the best one for the job because of the military, gave me leadership skills and experience fast.”

“Thank you for your service.”

“Thank you for yours. I know this can’t be easy.”

“Who knows, maybe I was a spy in a past life.” You joke and he grins over at you.

“I hear they call you Lucky.” This time you laugh.

“They do.”

“Why is that?”

“It started when my Lyft driver came back as a patient after dropping me off, but it’s just kind of stuck because things just seem to go right for me.”

“Like?”

“Like ornery patients always love me. The kid that won’t stop screaming will let me give them treatment.”

“That is lucky,” he glances down at his hands, “how are Rumlow and Quill treating you?”

“Fine. Rumlow’s asked me out and called me nurse gorgeous but I shot that down right away. Natasha told me if they give me any trouble to let her know and she’ll kick their ass.”

“She will too. But please let me know if they’re inappropriate, you’re doing me a huge favor and if they’re causing problems I want to know about it.”

“I’m a grown up. I can handle it.” You tell him flippantly. He rests a hand on yours and you look up at him.

“Please tell me.”

“Okay.” The door swings open then and Steve quickly pulls his hand from yours as Rumlow stalks into the room.

“Rogers.”

“Rumlow, how’s our new nurse doing?”

“Fine.” Rumlow says shortly, as he grabs his own lunch from the fridge. Steve opens his mouth to speak again when a ding sounds from the speaker above your head.

“Code Black. Room 23 Code Black.” A female voice says and your eyes meet Steve’s.


	4. Chapter 4

You’re to your feet faster than Steve is but he’s on your heels as you sprint through the hallway toward room 23.

“Move! Move!” You yell thankfully people scatter out of your way. You can hear the alarm going off from two rooms away and somehow you’re the first person in the room. The alarm is loud and she’s flatlined you hurdle up onto the bed, straddling the patient at the waist on the bed you start the chest compressions, you’re too short to do the proper depth of compression unless you’re on the bed. You hear Steve call for the defibrillator but at this point he’s just background noise. You keep doing compressions, pausing every 30 compressions to check for breathing. Nothing.

“Steve. I need oxygen.”

“Yup.” He’s already getting the tubbing together and has a mask attached. He straps it over her head and you glance over at the heart monitor. Still nothing. “Was she at risk?” He asks as he gets the oxygen going.

“I don’t know. She’s not one of Rumlow’s today.” You tell him as you continue the compressions.

“Anything?” Bucky asks as he comes rushing into the room with the cart.

“Not yet. What’s her name?” You ask.

“Tanya Finley.” He says passing Steve a pair of scissors.

“Tanya I need you to fight please.” You say softly as you continue the chest compressions, “You’ve got more life to live. Fight for me.”

“Lucky I need to cut her gown away.” Steve says.

“Then do it.” He gets in your space, his arm is between yours by your face, he’s so close to you as he cuts her gown until your hands are in the way you move them and he continues to cut until he’s cut away at the whole gown. You start compressions again and he and Bucky attach the pads to her.

“Lucky you need to get down.” Bucky says preparing the machine to shock Tanya.

“Help.” You reach for Steve who wraps his arm around your waist and pulls you from the bed.

“Reading.” Bucky says, as you and Steve watch anxiously. “Shock advised. All clear.”

“Clear.” You and Steve respond and Bucky shocks Tanya.

No heartbeat. Steve takes over the chest compressions, it’s easier for him at his height to reach her on the bed.

“Clear.” Steve steps back and you instinctively grasp the back of his coat just needing something to hold onto. Her body convulses slightly and by some miracle her heart starts again.

“Yes,” You breathe, “Good girl Tanya.” She’s still not conscious but her heart is beating and she’s breathing on her own.

“I see why Carol was so pissed you wanted to come here for a while.” Steve says softly. You glance up at him and see the admiration on his face.

“You were badass.” Bucky agrees, “You took over that scene like nothing. Even Cap was listening to you.”

“Trauma prepares you for just about everything.” You say with a shrug, their praise is kind of embarrassing.

“Buck, what the hell happened here?”

“I don’t know. She was in for an infection, but her vitals were fine. She’s on the mend and didn’t need anything stronger than antibiotics.”

“People don’t just flatline!” Steve hisses and Bucky looks surprised, you grab Steve’s forearm and give it a gentle squeeze. He needs to stay calm.

“I know that!” Bucky growls back and before this can devolve anymore you clear your throat.

“Gentlemen, maybe it’d be better to have this conversation in your office?” Steve nods and he and Bucky leave the room. You don’t follow, if anything comes from it that you need to know Steve can tell you. Natasha hurries into the room then to check Tanya’s vitals, they’re normal but she’s still unconscious.

“Is she one of yours?” You ask and Natasha nods. “What happened?”

“I have no idea. I gave her some antibiotics a half hour ago but she was awake and alert when I was in there.”

“Any allergies?”

“None.” Natasha looks genuinely stressed out by what’s happened. “Can I tell you a secret?” She asks, her eyes meeting yours and you nod. “This isn’t the first time this has happened.”

“What do you mean? She’s coded before?”

“No, not her. We’ve had a couple of deaths lately, ones that seem,” She drops her voice to a whisper, “suspicious.”

“Have you told anyone else?” You whisper back, you don’t want to give away that you know. The fact that she’s telling you doesn’t make her any less suspect either, in fact it might make her more suspicious due to the fact that she knows.

“No one here. But I know that Steve has noticed.” She whispers.

“What do you mean no one here?”

“I told my husband Clint. He’s a cop.” Wait, the cops know?

“Does Steve know you told the police?”

“I told my husband. Not the police. There’s not an investigation going on or anything but there might be soon.”

“If they know why isn’t there an investigation?”

“They’d gut the whole staff and Steve would be in huge trouble.” She’s not wrong.

“Do you have any idea who it is?”

“No, but I know it isn’t Bucky.”

“How do you know?”

“It’s pretty rare that he’s around for the incidents, this is the first time he’s been actively involved with the resuscitation. I’m more suspicious of Rumlow or Quill. They both have a hero complex and that’s more than a little dangerous.” You nod in agreement.

“We didn’t lose her, maybe she’ll be able to tell us who was last in her room.” You tell Natasha as you head out of the room and crash directly into one of the security guards. “Ow.” You grunt and both he and Natasha chuckle softly.

“Sorry. I was just coming to check on the code black.”

“She’s stabilized but not out of the woods.” Natasha tells him with a tight smile, “she hasn’t regained consciousness.”

“Hopefully she regains consciousness.” He says peering into the room. “Should I post Sitwell down here? Incase she regains consciousness and needs someone.”

“I don’t think it’s necessary, do you?” Natasha asks looking over at you.

“What would it hurt? Is Sitwell doing other important things?”

“Nah, he’s just hanging out at the security desk downstairs with Savin and Brandt.” You glance over at Natasha and give a little shrug and she gives you a nod back.

“Sure. Why not?” You agree and he smiles.

“Not a problem.”


	5. Chapter 5

It’s three days before anything else happens. Steve keeps you with Rumlow and Quill for the second day, you’re with Sam and Bucky the third day. You’re almost positive that you can clear Bucky from your list of suspects, he’s been completely torn up about Tanya, who hasn’t gained consciousness since she’d coded.

“Morning Bucky. How are you today?” You ask as you walk into break room. What you’re not expecting is for him to punch the locker next to his. Startled you step back colliding with someone who was coming in the door behind you. Oh dear god please don’t let it be Rumlow.

“Sorry.” Steve mumbles, “Buck. It’s not your fault.”

“She was my patient!” Bucky roars and Steve hurries past you, “We got her back and it didn’t fucking matter!” He punches the locker again and Steve steps into his way.

“Buck. Sometimes it happens.”

“Not to young women!” He yells, “Not for no reason! What the fuck!” He roars and goes to take a swing at the locker again but to your surprise Steve shoves Bucky’s arm up before it can make contact with the locker. He wraps his arms tightly around Bucky, hugging him close.

“We did what we could. We’ll get ‘em Buck.” Steve says lowly as Bucky tries halfheartedly to shake him off but Steve doesn’t let go. You lean back against the door to the break room, quietly watching and letting the two men have a moment. One to comfort and one to grieve, you wait silently against the door. You watch the two men in front of you and a small smile crosses your face. At least until the door is shoved from behind you.

“What the hell? Is this door locked?” Quill’s voice comes from the other side of the door.

“Guys? Can I let them in?”

“Yea,” Bucky says quietly, “yea you can let them in.” He steps away from Steve and he wipes his face with one of his hands. You move away from the door and share a concerned look with Steve who just shakes his head.

“Steve. I’m going home.” Bucky says, “Lucky’s got all the patients down and Nat can help if you need it.” Bucky says shoving the door open.

“Okay. See you Monday.” Steve agrees and both Quill and Rumlow cry out in protest Steve glares over at them.

“What?” Rumlow snaps, “now we have to pick up Barnes’ patients too.”

“I’ll take them.” Steve says folding his arms across his chest. “I’ve got Lucky we can handle it.”

“Wow, big shocker that you’ll do anything for Barnes.” Quill grumbles and Steve goes to reply but you’re faster than him.

“Knock it off. All of you.” You snap. “The decision has been made, it doesn’t effect you two at all. Let’s just get to work.” You push past the three men and head to the desk and grab all of Bucky’s patient lists off of the desktop.

“I’m sorry.” Steve says softly from behind you.

“We lost Tanya didn’t we?”

“Yea. Last night.”

“Damn it.” You hiss slamming the folders down onto the desk. “Damn it!”

“I know.” He soothes a hand on each of your biceps, “I was hoping she’d have some answers for us.”

“Me too.” You whisper, “Is Bucky going to be okay?”

“Yea, he just needs a day to cool off. He usually goes to the gym.”

“I’m sorry that I’m not able to rule anyone else out.”

“Please don’t be. It’s been less than a week, and I know I’ve put a lot of pressure on you. The fact that MJ has been ruled out completely and you’re pretty sure Buck is clear is huge.” He says as the two of you walk to Bucky’s first patient.

Steve is amazing with the patients. He doesn’t just run in and out of the room but makes actual connections while he’s there. The two kids that are on the list are the ones he’s the cutest with. Taking the time to make sure both kids are smiling before he leaves the room.

“You’re good with them.” You tell him back at the nurses station.

“With who?”

“The kids. Why didn’t you go into pediatrics?”

“Actually I did.” You look at him in surprise and he chuckles. “I’ve always been good with kids, thought I might want to be a teacher for a while but after the military and being a medic over there I realized this was my calling.” He’s making the whole no dating your co-workers a hard rule to live by.

“Any of your own?”

“Not yet. I want the old fashioned way. You know? Love, marriage, then kids.”

“I get that.”

“Sam and Bucky think I need to get into the century but it’s not easy when you work the jobs we do.”

“Yea, the long days and the weird schedules makes it hard.”

“Exactly. So I take it none for you?”

“Nope, just me. I mean I have two nephews that I hang out with on my days off sometimes but no kids yet.” Steve hums and you give him a little smile. “Someday.”

“Exactly.”

The rest of your day with Steve goes smoothly, you are able to clear him from your list too. He doesn’t have enough one on one time with the patients. You’re on two more days and if nothing happens those two days you won’t be able to clear Bucky. Sam and Natasha have been gone two of the four days you’ve been here so you can’t clear them either.

You’re able to clear all three quickly, when Quill goes running past you.

“Quill?” Steve calls after him.

“Crash cart!” He yells and you look at Steve wide eyed.

“Room?” You call but he’s too far gone. “MJ do you know what room Rumlow and Quill were in?”

“Somewhere in the teens. Why?”

“Quill just went for the crash cart.” You tell her and she reaches for the phone.

“No,” Steve says stopping her, “I don’t want to cause a panic. We’ll find them.” He grabs your hand then you take off running behind him. The patient is in room fourteen, she’s an older woman, maybe about your grandma’s age and seeing her causes you to freeze in the doorway.


	6. Chapter 6

You shake your head to clear it and go into the room only for Steve to grip your shoulders and turn you around.

“We’ve got this. Go check on our next patient.” He must’ve seen the look on your face, the loss is still so fresh.

You check in on the few patients you and Steve haven’t seen, letting them know that he’ll be in soon.

The next time you see him he looks shaken.

“Steve?” He shakes his head and you groan in frustration. “At least we are down to just a couple suspects.” You say trying to stay positive.

“Who does that leave?”

“Quill, Rumlow, and uh,”

“Who?”

“You.” You admit not wanting to look at him. You don’t think it’s him, why would he admit that he’s got a killer in his hospital then be that killer? It doesn’t make much sense, and this whole thing could completely destroy his career but he told you to rule everyone out.

“Me?” He asks, his brows furrowing and his head jerking back in surprise.

“You told me to rule everyone out. You’re everyone.” You admit as you continue walking.

“Do you really think it’s me?”

“No. But you’ve been here for every incident. Helped try to save two.”

“What if I swear it’s not me.”

“Pretty sure that everyone would swear it wasn’t them.” Steve sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

“Yea. You’re right.”

“If I was looking at this from the outside I’d suspect me too. But I didn’t even work here when this all started. It’s nothing personal.”

“I know. It’s just not a great feeling.”

“I’m sorry.” And you are, he’s the last person you want it to be. “Can you give me any reasons it isn’t you?”

“Um, I saw too much death overseas? No one owns me. I don’t have any debit hanging over me.”

“You don’t have any debit?” You ask in surprise.

“Nope. My mom left me the house when she died and the military paid for all of my schooling.”

“Sorry about your mom.”

“It’s alright. It happened a long time ago.” He stops then and looks down at you, “I’m sorry I’ve put you in this position.”

“It’s alright. I wouldn’t have said yes if I didn’t want to help. Besides, they killed someone I loved very much and if I can get some revenge then I’m going to.” Steve nods in understanding and god it can’t be him. Please, please don’t let it be him. “Can you get me security tapes? Of all the days that attacks happen?”

“I’ve already looked at them, there’s nothing there.”

“Is that how you came up with your list of suspects?”

“Yea, that and your grandma’s file. Speaking of, are you okay?”

“Yea, yea I’m okay. It was just kind of a shock.”

“I can understand that, I hope you’re okay that I sent you out.”

“Yea, I appreciate it. I’d still like to see the tapes.”

“I still have copies.”

“Can you get me ones for the last two as well?” Steve nods and you give his arm a small squeeze. “Thank you.”

“There you are.” Rumlow snaps, “I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” He’s glaring at you and you’ve got no idea why.

“Why?”

“You’ve got a call light on in room 27, so maybe you could go do your job.”

“Oh, thank you for letting me know Brock.” You say with a smile. He’s being an ass but he’s not wrong. You’re slacking on your job.

“Wow.” Steve deadpans as you hurry out of the room, “really classy Rumlow.” You year Rumlow snap back but you don’t hear what he says, you’re too far away. And honestly you don’t really give a shit what Rumlow has to say. You make your way to room 27 and put a bright smile on your face.

“Hi Monica, sorry it took me so long. What do you need?”

“Can you get security? There’s this creepy guy who keeps walking past my room and looking in here. He’s really freaking me out.”

“What does he look like?”

“Tall, well built, dark hair, white. That’s all I can tell from the distance.”

“Okay, I’m going to sit in here with you, just squeeze my hand if he walks by again okay?” You whisper. This could be huge, if she points out Rumlow it could be proof that he’s looking at her as his next victim. You sit there with her for nearly twenty minutes before she sighs softly. You glance over at her and she’s sound asleep, blissfully unaware of the stress or tension you’re currently feeling.

The way that she had described the creepy guy brought Rumlow to mind immediately. But then why wouldn’t she have called him a doctor? He wears a white coat, all of the doctors are required to wear white coats. Just like you’re required to wear scrubs, so why wouldn’t she have said the creepy doctor? Would Rumlow really go as far as to disguise himself as a civilian to try and be the hero? And is he really such a bad doctor that he can’t even manage to save any of his victims? Your head is spinning.

The rest of your shift is uneventful, both you and Steve are much quieter, it’s like you’re both caught in your own thoughts. He does promise to bring you the security tapes after work. When he shows up at your grandma’s place, where you’ve been staying to help clean it out, you’re not surprised. What is surprising is the brown bag of take out food he brought with him.

“Hey, I didn’t know if you’d had time to eat or not so I brought Chinese.”

“I didn’t. Thank you.” You tell him closing the door behind him.

“I thought we could watch these together? Ya know, two heads are better than one.”

“Sure, what would you like to drink? I’ve got chocolate milk, milk, water, beer and pop.”

“Whatever you have is fine.” He says looking awkwardly around your place.

“Make yourself comfortable. Sorry it’s kinda weird in here, partially packed and all.”

“It’s a nice place.” He says as he tugs his shoes off, you take the bag of food from him and make your way into the kitchen.

“Thank you.” You call as you pour two glasses of chocolate milk and grab some plates from the cupboard only turn and find Steve standing behind you. “Oh my god. You scared me.”

“Sorry,”

“Here, can you take the plates? We can watch the videos while we eat.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Steve agrees as you grab forks from the drawer and follow him out of the kitchen. Steve settles on the couch while you pop in the first DVD or surveillance, there are four other disks, this is going to take forever.


	7. Chapter 7

You and Steve get through about four hours of tape before you fall asleep. You’re no closer to being able to prove that it’s Rumlow who’s killing the patients but waking up with your head on Steve’s chest isn’t the worst thing that’s happened. He’s sleeping too, his soft snores cause a smile to cross your face. You glance up at him, moving as little as possible and god he looks so much younger in his sleep. The ever present furrowed brow is relaxed it’s nice to see him not stressed. You almost don’t want to move because you don’t want to wake him, but by god do you have to pee.

You slowly inch your way off the couch doing your best not to wake Steve. You’re not successful you’re almost off the couch when Steve jerks awake.

“Shit!” He gasps, and he rests his forearms on his knees.

“Woah, hey, it’s okay.” You say softly, your need to go to the bathroom suddenly forgotten as he drops his head down with a groan. “Steve?”

“Sorry. I’m so sorry.” He huffs not looking up.

“No need to be sorry. Take a breath.” You tell him as you crouch down in front of him. “You’re good. You’re safe.” He takes a few more shaky breaths before those blue eyes meet yours.

“Thank you.” He mutters, “nightmare.”

“You’re good, I’m sorry I woke you.”

“No, no it’s okay. I should go.”

“I have a guest room, if, if you want. So you don’t have to get home.” You offer lamely, you don’t want him to feel like he needs to stay but honestly it’s late and it’s been a long week and the last thing you need is something to happen to him.

“You honestly don’t mind?” He asks softly, as you rest one of your hands on his. 

“Of course not. I trust you, which is kind of crazy because it’s not like I’ve known you long but I do.” It happens so fast that you honestly don’t see it coming. His hands cup your face and he presses his lips to yours. You’re so stunned that you don’t kiss back right away and he moves away.

“Shit. I’m so sorry.” Steve says dropping his hands from your face.

“It’s, fine. It’s good.” You say not looking at him, “oh fuck it.” You grumble before you take his face in your hands and press your mouth back to his. Steve hums as his arms go around your back he lifts you up and onto his lap. You’re honestly not sure how he manages it but really who cares? You’ve got a leg on either side of his lap, your hands on either side of his face, his arms are around your waist keeping you flush against him.

You catch his lower lip with your teeth biting gently and he growls lowly. You swipe your tongue over the same spot and Steve yanks his mouth from yours only to press open mouthed kisses along your jaw. One of your hands grasps the back of his head tangling in the hair there. He groans softly before pressing his lips back to yours. You pull away from him slowly then rest your forehead against his.

“So, that just happened.” Steve mumbles and you let out a breathy laugh.

“Yea,”

“I hope I haven’t put you in an awkward position. You since I’m technically your boss.”

“Only until I figure this out.”

“Does that mean that you’re not going to let me take you out until you’ve figured it out?”

“That’s correct,” you tell him, “I don’t date co-workers.”

“Technically I’m not your co-worker. I’m your boss.”

“Oh yes, because that’s so much better Steve.” You laugh softly. “Now, we should get to bed.”

“One more for the road?” Steve asks leaning in toward you. You can’t help but laugh again before pressing your lips to his for one more quick kiss.

“Now bed.” You tell him easing off of his lap you reach a hand down for him and he takes it following you to the spare room. You’ve been sleeping on the couch, it doesn’t seem right to use your grandma’s room. “Bathroom is right across the hall, towels are in the closet in the bathroom.”

“Thanks Lucky.”

“Help yourself to whatever in the kitchen in the morning. I’m usually up around 9.”

“Sounds good. See you in the morning.” You give his hand a squeeze then head to the bathroom to brush your teeth, wash your face and finally pee.” Then it’s into grandma’s room for your stuff. You’re changing when you hear Steve move into the bathroom so you wait. You don’t need him to know that you’re staying on the couch, he’ll probably fight you for it and you don’t want that.

Sure enough a few minutes later you hear him exit the bathroom and go back into the extra bedroom. You wait a couple more minutes then slip out of your grandma’s room and back into the living room where you grab the blanket from the back of the chair, plug your phone in then drop down onto the couch with a soft sigh. You take some time to go on some of the social media apps on your phone. Twitter, instagram, tumblr, then you send off a couple of snaps to your best friend telling her about Steve. Granted she’s asleep now but you look forward to a full freak out later. You check to make sure your alarm is on then putting your phone on the arm of the couch above your head you toss and turn a little bit until you’re comfortable on the couch. You’re just about asleep when you hear soft footsteps, shit, Steve is going to bust you. Maybe if he thinks you’re already asleep he’ll leave you alone and just take the spare room. The footsteps move past you and you hear him going through the DVD’s that he’d brought before he unzips a bag and drops at least two DVDs in. You open your eyes in confusion, what the hell is he doing? It’s then that you realize that’s not Steve and he knows your awake. You know who he is. You go to scream, to alert Steve that you’ve got an intruder but he covers your mouth with a sweet smelling cloth. Your vision blues quickly despite trying to fight it off.

Chloroform.


	8. Chapter 8

You’re in a car. You think. It’s dark and it feels like you’re moving. There’s a cloth gag over your mouth, and your hands are tied tightly together with something but your head is uncovered. You don’t know how long you’ve been out or when your hands got tied.

It’s hot, suffocatingly hot in wherever you are. You close your eyes and listen just hoping for a clue as to where you are and what’s going on. The fabric you’re laying on is scratchy against your skin.

The space you’re in shifts suddenly and as you slide across the carpet and hit the side you realize you’re in a trunk. You roll so your back is toward what you’re pretty sure is the opening of the trunk and using your hands behind your back feel for the wires that tell you where the tail lights are. You’re not wearing shoes so this is probably going to hurt, but if it’ll save your life it’s worth it. You scoot again and line your feet up with the tail light and kick it twice with your heel before the light pops out with a satisfying crack.

You try to get your hands around to your front but there isn’t enough room with how low the ceiling of the trunk is. So instead of sticking your hand out of the hole that you’ve now made you use one of your feet.

Oh god this has to work.

You can hear other cars driving by but you can’t tell if there’s someone behind the car that you’re in. If you could get your hands around you you’d be able to see. The car turns again and you whack your head on the side and groan softly behind the gag. There’s definitely going to be a lump of you didn’t get a concussion.

You can’t seem to remember the man’s face. You know you knew him, but you don’t remember how. His face was all in shadow but you knew him, you know you knew him. You feel the car slow down and quickly pull your foot back into the car then get back into the position that you were in before you’d woken up and close your eyes. You feel the car come to a stop and focus on slow, even breaths.

He climbs out of the car and the door slams.

“What the fuck?” You hear him growl and the hair raises on the back of your neck. The trunk pops open and his hands aren’t gentle when they grab your arm and drag you closer to him. With a grunt he lifts you before another set of hands help him get you over the first man’s shoulder. It’s awkward and uncomfortable but you remain limp in an attempt to make sure they don’t know you’re awake. You’re hoping for a second to bolt but with your hands behind your back you’re not hopeful.

“Open the door. She’s dead weight.” The voice carrying you pants slightly as he walks.

“She is alive right?” The second voice asks, this voice isn’t familiar.

“Yea I can feel her breathing, hurry up.” A door creaks open and he makes his way forward. His feet are loud against the hard floors. His steps are precise, slow and steady and it’s getting harder for your to play unconscious with his shoulder digging into your stomach. Just when you think you can’t take it anymore you’re suddenly lowered to something soft. The footsteps leave and the door shuts but you wait, staying as still as you can.

You slowly peek your eyes open, looking first through your eyelashes then fully opening your eyes.

You’re in an empty room. There’s the disgusting couch that you’re laying on, it smells musty and old, honestly it’s disgusting. There’s a small, high window that don’t let in any sort of light. Then again it’s, hopefully, still night so you didn’t expect much light. The window is way too small crawl through so your only way to get out is the door. Not a great option, especially because there are two men here. One from the hospital and the other you still haven’t placed. God! Why can’t you remember the intruder’s face? It doesn’t make any sense!

“You’re not going to leave her there are you? What if she wakes up and takes off?” The voice you don’t know asks.

“That’s probably her plan isn’t it Lucky?” That’s when it clicks into place. Your eyes pop open and you look up at his face, it’s not covered, the wide smile across it causes your heart to race and a sick feeling grows in your stomach.

“Hello Lucky.” He purrs, your skin crawls. You glare up at him as he smiles that gross smile down at you. “You stuck your nose into places it didn’t belong. You and Rogers. Don’t worry, I’ll get him next.” Your eyes widen in horror and he laughs softly, “I’m sure that’s hard to hear since you’re romantically involved.” He smirks down at you and god you want to just scream but the gag is in the way so you settle for glaring.

“Have you met my second in command Sitwell?” The other man looks down at you with a disinterested look on his face.

“What’s the plan here?”

“I want to know how much Rogers knows. So be a good girl and stand up.” You don’t move, you’re not going to make this easy. “I said stand up.” He snarls grabbing your arm and yanking you painfully to your feet. He drags you behind him through the door and down a narrow hallway and when you try to fight back Sitwell grabs a handful of your hair.

“Knock it the fuck off.” He snaps pulling your head back and ruining your ability to do any real damage.

You get shoved into a chair and the two men bind you to it then with another sinister set of smiles the two men leave you there.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Mild torture

The next time they come back your shoulders are aching from your hands being tied behind your back. It’s just the two men, the bald guy from security and the one who’s clearly the boss, both here and at work.

Jack Rollins.

“Here’s what’s going to happen.” Jack says as they make their way toward you, “You’re going to tell me what I want to know and I’m going to kill you quickly. You fight and it’s going to be slow and painful.” You still have the gag in your mouth but you’re fairly certain the look in your eyes tells him to fuck right off. Jack chuckles darkly, “if you wanna fight me that’s just fine with me.” His companion, you’re still not sure his name, doesn’t look so thrilled.

“Why do we need to know what Rogers knows? Why can’t we just take him out?” The bald man whines.

“She’s risky enough Sitwell!” Jack snarls and Sitwell flinches, it’s not much, just enough that you notice that he’s the weak link. “If we have to kill Rogers too it’s going to be harder, he’s a Captain after all. And it’ll be more noticeable than someone in a hospital.”

“Fine.” Sitwell huffs before leaning against the wall and folding his arms across his chest. You stare straight ahead and try to come up with a plan, it’s not going well.

“Alright Lucky,” Jack purrs, “I’m going to take the gag off. If you scream you’ll regret it.” So you’re not so far out of town that someone not hear you scream. Good to know. He pulls a knife from his pocket and opens it the presses the flat of the blade to your cheek. He slides it down then with a quick flick of the wrist he cuts through the fabric easily. Apparently it’s a very sharp knife. You work your jaw a little bit, wiggling it back and forth to ease the residual discomfort from having the gag in your mouth.

“So, what does Rogers know?” Jack asks glaring down at you.

“I don’t know.” You tell him, because you honestly don’t know if Steve will put it together. You do know that you need to get at least one of these guys on your side.

“You’re lying.” Jack growls.

“We didn’t talk much about it.” You give a little half shrug and he hits you. You don’t want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he hurt you but you’re pretty sure your tooth cut your lip. Flicking your tongue out you see that you’re correct when you taste the tang of blood.

“I saw the DVD’s!” Jack snarls, “I saw what you were watching!”

“If you were watching us you also saw that we spent some time making out on the couch. And sleeping.” God what you’d give to be doing either of those things with Steve right now.

“Then why did you have the security footage?” He demands.

“We were going to watch it.” You tell him raising an eyebrow at him.

“How much did you see?”

“I don’t know.” He raises his hand to strike you again, “I don’t! One second we’re awake watching a day and the next I’m waking up next to him.” You insist and he wraps a hand around your throat slowly cutting off your air supply.

“I told you not to make this difficult,” he sneers, “you’re making this difficult.” His grip tightens until your lungs are screaming for air and black starts to creep into your vision. Then he lets go. You gasp down a few breaths of air, his hand still rests on your throat but at least for the moment he’s not squeezing.

“I didn’t put the DVD in or even look at them.” You tell him and that hand starts to tighten again. “Steve did all of that. I don’t even know what date he started-“ you can’t speak anymore with how tight he’s squeezing. Again Jack squeezes until you’re about to pass out before letting you breathe again.

“You’re going to need to do better than that.” You search your memory trying your best to remember the date that Steve said you were going to start on but you take too long and Jack hits you again before starting to choke you again.

This continues for what feels like hours, you do go unconscious at least once. You’re not sure how long you’re out but it’s not long enough, apparently Jack still doesn’t like your answers and after taking a long drag of a cigarette he puts it out on your leg before lighting it again.

“Who does he think it is?” Jack asks and you’re focusing on not throwing up from the pain.

“I don’t know.” He takes a deep drag of his cigarette before crouching down in front of you. The cigarette dangles closely to your skin again and you try your best not to flinch away.

“Just tell me Lucky.” He purrs, when you don’t say anything he presses the cigarette to your skin again and a whimper falls from your lips. He smirks, before standing and turning back to Sitwell. “I think we’re going to have to go visit Rogers.”

“Finally.” Sitwell smirks, “you wanna take care of her first?”

“Nah, we can use her to get information from him.”

“You think he’s told anyone?” Sitwell asks with an arched brow.

“Barnes.” Jack offers and Sitwell hums. They look over at you as you fight to keep back the tears and a new gag is produced and tied around your head. The pressure of the fabric against your face actually hurts.

“We’ll be back pretty girl.” Jack says with a cold smile and you close your eyes and let your head droop. You have to look weak so you can try to escape while they’re gone. Sure enough, the two men leave and you hear the car start and watch as the headlights slide across then ceiling as they pull out of the driveway.

You have to get out of here. You try to get ahold of the ropes holding your hands together but you can’t reach. Next option is to try and scoot the chair back to get to the wall and use the bricks and their friction to break down the ropes. You’re about to scoot when warm hands touch yours and you scream despite the gag.

“Shh, Lucky it’s okay. It’s okay.”


	10. Chapter 10

“I can’t get these untied. Gimme your knife.” The voice says, after some fumbling between him and whoever he’s with you feel the man cutting your bindings. Your arms fall forward as the feeling begins to rush back into them then he goes to the gag and cuts through that. “Are your legs tied?”

“No.” You rasp, your throat hurts.

“Alright let’s get you up and out of here.”

“Lucky, are you hurt?” Steve. He’s here. They’re not going to find him. Relief courses through you.

“Steve.” You breathe, “I think I’m okay,”

“Clint, move please.”

“We don’t have time for a full exam Rogers.” Clint grumbles but Steve comes around the side of your chair and does a quick one over of you.

“Any damage done to your legs?” You shake your head, “alright, let’s stand. I’m going to hold on just in case, I don’t know how much movement you’ve been able to have.” He helps tug you to your feet and you’re good, at least for a second until your knees give out on you and you head for the floor. Steve grabs you around the waist and pulls you to him. You grasp his arms to keep yourself up, it’s then you realize he’s in tactical gear. “I’m gonna carry you. We can move faster that way.”

“Okay.” You say softly, not wanting to strain your voice. Steve scoops you up, one arm under your knees and the other curled around your back. You loop your arm around his neck.

“Clint, let Buck know that we’re coming out. Make sure that we’re clear.” You hear Clint talking on his walkie talkie but you don’t pay much attention, your eyes meet Steve’s and he searches your face. They’re hard when they assess the damage that Jack has done but soften quickly when his eyes meet yours again.

“We’re clear Cap.” Clint says breaking the trance that Steve seems to be in.

“Thanks.” Steve turns and follows Clint out of the building that turns out to be a small house on a dark street. Sam joins your little posse at the door and Bucky appears with a large gun as Steve stops by a black van.

“Please tell me you got them.” You say to Steve while Bucky pulls open the van door.

“Wish I could.” He says crossly, “Rumlow will pay for this.” You settle on the seat next to him and furrow your brow, Sam climbs in the back while Clint and Bucky get into the front seats.

“Rumlow?”

“That’s who took you.”

“I never saw Rumlow. It was Jack Rollins and the security guard Sitwell.”

“Well it was Rumlow’s car. Good thinking on busting the tail light.” Clint says driving down the street. “Oh, I’m Natasha’s husband Clint by the way.”

“Nice to meet you. Thanks for the rescue guys.” You’re still speaking quietly, trying to protect your injured throat.

“We couldn’t let you lose your title of Lucky.” Sam teases from the backseat.

“And we like you.” Bucky adds and you give a soft hum.

“Clint can you take her statement at the hospital? I want to get a good look at the burns and at Lucky’s throat.” Steve says, his eyes on the small burns marks on your legs.

“That’s fine. I’ve gotta call into the station first anyway. I want a BOLO out on that car.”

“They’re probably going back to my grandma’s place.” You tell them, “They’re looking for Steve.” Clint relays this through his walkie before asking,

“Why?”

“They wanna use us against one another to get information. Jack is convinced that we know more than I was telling him we did.”

“What did you tell him?” Clint asks, his eyes meeting yours in the review mirror.

“The truth.”

“I’m going to need a little more information then that.” Clint says swerving through traffic.

“Not right now.” Steve says gently, “I don’t want you risking permanent damage to your throat when you can write when we get to the hospital okay?” He says and you nod before leaning against him as exhaustion rolls through you. The four men talk and you drift into a half sleep, still hearing the noises around you but not being conscious to really know what’s going on.

“Lucky? Sweetheart we’re at the hospital. Do you want me to carry you?” Steve’s voice is soothing in your ear. You nod your head instead of answering. It’s really impressive how easily he can take your weight. “Buck, little help.” You’re passed into another set of arms and when you crack an eye open you’re greeted by dark hair pulled into a little ponytail at the back of a head. Bucky.

“I’m gonna give you back to Steve okay?” You hum softly and feel Bucky chuckle. He eases you back into Steve’s arms then the movement starts. You’re almost asleep when there are two female gasps.

“Natasha. What are you doing here?” Clint asks.

“Like I wasn’t going to be here to help.”

“Like either of us weren’t. Peter is here too.” MJ interrupts.

“Rumlow?”

“No. No answer. Quill said he’d come in if we needed help but he doesn’t want to leave Gamora with the kids if he doesn’t have to.” Natasha informs him.

“She’s okay. Just crashed.”

“She must’ve had so much adrenaline running through her.” Natasha says softly, you try to open your eyes but your eyelids are so heavy.

“Steve?” She asks and he doesn’t respond but you start moving again.

“Do you want a gurney?” MJ asks but Steve just keeps moving.

“No. Clint can you get some police protection please? I don’t know who on the security team we can trust.”

“No problem. You two are staying in there. Bucky, Sam can you stand guard until I can get some guys here?” You don’t hear what they say but the next thing you know Steve is putting you down on a hospital bed.

“Lucky? Sweetheart can you open your eyes for me?” Steve says softly as the door clicks shut. “Please open your eyes, I need to make sure you’re okay and don’t have a concussion.” You fight to open your eyes and when you do Steve’s got this soft smile on his face. “Hi Sweetheart.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Can you open your mouth for me? I wanna check your throat.” You do as he asks and Steve checks your throat for damage. “I’d like to do an x-ray.”

“I’m fine.” You croak and he shoots you a disbelieving look.

“Any other injuries besides the burns?”

“No.”

“I’m gonna take a look at those burns after I order an x-ray.”

“It’s not broken.” You tell him moving your head back and forth.

“Knock it off or I’ll brace you.” Steve growls catching your head just under your jaw and holding it steady. You pout comically up at him and the scowl on his face lessens. “I still want to do an x-ray.”

“Is this workers comp?” You tease and he sighs heavily rolling his eyes.

“Pro bono.” He snarks back and you laugh softly. Steve finishes typing on the computer to order up an x-ray, then washes his hands and comes back to your bedside. “I want a look at these burns. Is that okay?”

“Yea.” His hands are gentle as he touches the skin around each burn. There are only two of them, thank god, but they’re tender and when he presses a bit too hard near one of the burns you suck in a quick breath.

“Sorry Sweetheart. I’m so sorry.” Steve says and you know he’s not just talking about accidentally hurting you. You watch his face but he won’t meet your eyes. 

“Steve.” You say softly but he’s busying himself with putting a burn cream on one of the burns that Jack left. “Steve.” You take his face in your hands and tilt his face up toward yours. “It’s not your fault.”

“I dragged you into this.”

“Do you honestly think that for a second you could’ve kept me away from this? I was ready to snoop behind your back if I had to, you saved me.”

“How didn’t I hear him? He had to walk right past me.”

“Uh, I may or may not have been sleeping on the couch.”

“Why?”

“I can’t sleep in her room Steve.” You whisper, the tears filling your eyes as you look down.

“Oh Sweetheart.” He soothes, “I’m so sorry.” He pulls you gently toward him and you go willingly, it’s nice being in his arms. You’re still grieving for your grandma and now this new trauma is going to make things, even more complicated. He lets you cry into his shoulder and when you’ve finally cried all of your tears you’ve soaked the fabric of his shirt.

“I’m sorry.” You mumble and he gently cups your cheek.

“Hey, there’s no reason to be. You’ve been through a shit ton these last few weeks and are allowed to process your emotions anyway you need.” He soothes and god do you adore this man. Your hand finds his wrist and you hold tightly to him.

“Thank you.” You say and he nods, “I’d really like to kiss you right now.”

“I think I can make that happen.” He says with a smirk before he leans closer and slants his mouth over yours.

You don’t hear the door open but you do hear the female gasp and you pull your mouth from Steve’s. Natasha and Bucky are standing in the doorway, Natasha has a broad smile on her face and Bucky looks like someone has hit him over the head.

“Nice one Lucky.” Nat says with a wink and you laugh softly. “I’ve got the X-ray machine that you requested.” You don’t even care that you’ve been caught kissing Steve and when you glance over at him he doesn’t seem too bothered by it either.

“I don’t need an X-ray!” You protest as all three Steve, Natasha and Bucky glare over at you. “I don’t.”

“You’re already bruising. Just humor the man will you?” Natasha scolds as Bucky grins at Steve and pulls the door shut.

“Any word on Rumlow yet?” Steve asks as he and Natasha get the portable X-ray machine set up.

“Nothing yet.” She says looking over at you to check your reaction.

“I never saw him. It was only Jack Rollins and Sitwell.”

“Jasper.” She tells you, “his first name is Jasper.”

“Sweetheart can you lay back please?” Steve asks and Natasha’s eyes practically turn into hearts on the spot. You lay back with a sigh then Natasha puts the vest in your chest before she and Steve move away. They reposition the machine a few times before Steve is satisfied and Natasha takes everything back out of the room.

Steve sits on the bed next to you on the bed and when you hold a hand out for his he takes yours. You scoot over and pull him down onto the bed with you. “You need some sleep Steve.”

“I’m fine.”

“Liar.” You call him out, “how long was I missing?”

“Do you know what time they took you?”

“Maybe twelve thirty.”

“Four hours. I noticed you gone at two when I got up for some water and saw the bedroom empty and your phone on the couch.”

“Thank god you agreed to stay.” You tell him turning on your side to look at him. 

“No kidding. I just want Rumlow found.” You hum softly in agreement. You close your eyes and let yourself relax against Steve, his warmth is so nice in the cold hospital room.

He’s asleep before you are. His soft, even breaths lull you to sleep. You’re not asleep for long when someone raps on the door and it clicks open.

“Sorry.” Clint says moving into the room with two other police officers behind him. “Couple things,” he says as you and Steve shift so you can both look at Clint. “I wanted to introduce you guys to your security detail. This is Officer Bruce Banner and Officer Hope VanDyne, they’re two of my best.” The two officers both nod at you before taking their posts on either side of the door. “So, we found Rumlow. He’s dead.”


	12. Chapter 12

“I’m sorry he’s what?” You ask staring up at Clint.

“He’s dead. Looks like a suicide but something smells fishy to me.”

“Like?” Steve prompts and Clint sighs before shoving his hands into his pockets.

“There’s a note but it’s written on a computer and printed. It was a gunshot but I didn’t see a gun. The scene was a mess and from what Natasha has told me he sounds like he was a prick but was extremely organized.”

“Yea,” you agree, “you should call Quill. They worked together the most.”

“Do you think it could’ve been Rollins and Sitwell?”

“That’s my assumption. Unless he had other enemies.”

“Again, a better question for Quill. I can call him.” Steve gets up and goes to leave the room when Clint cuts him off.

“Uh no. You’re staying here until we have them.”

“One of your cops can come with me.” Steve argues trying to move past Clint again.

“No. Nat just talked me out of sending you to a safe house.”

“Clint come on.”

“I will tase you.” Clint warns and you swing your legs off of the cot and take Steve’s arm.

“Steve.” He’s tense but he doesn’t pull away from you. “Steve please. Please don’t leave.” You say softly and he sighs heavily.

“I can’t just sit here. I need to do something.” He admits quietly.

“You are doing something. You’re taking care of your girl.” Clint tells him kindly, “I’ll be back with an update as soon as we have something.” Clint leaves then but you hear him say something to the other two officers before there’s silence again.

“I’m sorry.” You tell his back, you feel horrible for needing him. Steve lets out a long sigh and drops his head.

“You don’t need to be sorry.” He says without looking at you, “I’m the one being an ass.” He runs his hand through his hair before turning toward you. “I just, when I woke up and you were gone it was like I couldn’t breathe. I knew, I just fucking knew something was wrong. I freaked out. Just pure panic and I don’t know why.” He begins to pace and you sit back on the edge of the bed and let him work it out. “Like, we haven’t known one another that long and I really liked that moment we had on your couch. And I like you a lot but it was like, pure terror when you were missing. Clint threatened to bench me if I didn’t chill out.” He stops and looks at you, “I just, I don’t know.” He grumbles and you watch as he tries to process everything. “I need to protect you. Can,” he takes a calming breath, “can I do that?”

“I feel safe Steve. And not because of the cops out there. It’s because I trust you.” His face softens and he gives you a small smile.

“I haven’t asked if you’re okay.”

“I think so.” You answer honestly and he studies your face for a second. You let out a long breath and scrub your face with your hands. “I think I’m still processing and I’m probably going to need some therapy.” Steve nods, “are you okay?”

“Yea, I think so.” He sits down next to you on the cot and sighs heavily. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“No.” You tell him flatly as you look down at your hands.

“It helps. Trust me.”

“I do.”

“No, I mean, I’ve clearly got some ptsd issues. I go to a psychologist, Dr. Lang. He told me that the best thing to do is to talk about it, especially when we don’t want to.”

“What if we really, really don’t want to?”

“Then it’s not helpful.” He says surprising you and you laugh.

“He was watching us Steve. The whole time, he was just sitting out there watching and waiting.” It makes you feel so dirty.

“I’m sorry I got you into this mess.” He says looking down at his hands.

“You asked for my help. I didn’t have to say yes.”

“But if I hadn’t asked you-“ you cover Steve’s mouth with your hand and his brows furrow together in surprise.

“I don’t have any regrets.” You assure him and he takes your hand off of his mouth and holds it in his hand.

“None?”

“I mean, I’m regretting my decision to not date coworkers.” You say lightly and he huffs a laugh before pressing a kiss to your palm, his eyes never leave yours. 

“So does that mean you’ll reconsider that rule?”

“I already have.” You tell him softly as you look up at him, a slow smile crosses his face. He drops his head and presses a slow kiss to your lips.

Jack Rollins and Jasper Sitwell are on the run for just under 72 hours. After a quick shootout where Sitwell is paralyzed and Rollins nearly dies they’re both taken and your protective custody is lifted.

It turns out that Brock Rumlow did not kill himself. He was a victim in all of this as much as you were. Sitwell and Rollins had befriended Rumlow and had been able to learn how to kill through manipulation and lies. Apparently Rumlow had figured them out which was the main reason they’d gone after you and killed him. Turns out he wasn’t such a bad guy after all, maybe still an asshole but that doesn’t mean you’re a murderer.

You stay at Steve’s apartment for a couple of days, too terrified to go back to your grandma’s home. With his therapist, Dr. Lang a man with kind eyes and a soft demeanor, helping from the phone, they’re able to get you inside and to realize that it wasn’t the place that was unsafe. It was the two monsters watching from outside. You hire Dr. Lang on the spot.

Steve has been a godsend. You honest to god don’t know what you would’ve done without him. He’s been your steady place, your rock in the storm, he’s there to soothe you when you wake from nightmares, and he’s there when you have good days too. The days that you can forget the traumas that you’ve gone through. At least until it’s time to prepare for trial.


	13. Chapter 13

You cling to Steve’s hand like it’s all you’ve got, you haven’t seen Sitwell or Rollins since the night that they’d kidnapped you. While you and Scott have prepared for this the best you can you’re still terrified. You’re going to have to testify, you’re going to have to sit up there all alone.

Thankfully the evidence is overwhelming and while your heart is racing the whole time you’re on the stand all you have to do is look at Steve and you find your calm in the storm.

“I’m so proud of you Lucky.” Steve says softly in your ear as you walk out of the courtroom. The jury had found the two men guilty and while Sitwell had tried to make a deal for lesser jail time by telling the police everything he knew about Rollins, he still got life. Rollins had gotten life plus 25 years.

You were free.

“Honestly I couldn’t have done it without you.” You tell him giving his hand a squeeze. Sam makes a barfing noise and Bucky, very helpfully, punches Sam in the arm.

“Ow.” Sam glares over at Bucky and you can’t help but laugh at the two men.

“I think you’re stronger than you think you are.” Steve tells you as he glares over at his best friends. Now that your undercover work is done at the hospital you and Steve can be more open about your relationship. It does suck only being able to see him on weekends or those rare weekdays that line up and you both have off work.

“Let’s go celebrate!” Natasha says from behind you where she and Clint are holding hands behind you.

“Honestly, as wonderful as that sounds and as much as I love you guys I’m exhausted.” You tell her honestly. You really just want to go back to Steve’s place, take a bath, then curl up with him on the couch and do nothing but eat ice cream and maybe make out a little. Steve seems to read your mind as he gives your hand a little squeeze.

“Maybe we plan something for next week Nat? I’ve got a surprise for Lucky that’s kinda time sensitive.”

“Okay?” She sounds as confused as you feel, you up at him with furrowed brows. Steve avoids your curious gaze which only makes you more curious.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yea Sweetheart. Everything is fine.” He promises and you believe him. The two of you split off from the rest of the group and head for Steve’s car, you climb into the passenger seat then immediately turn and look at him expectantly. “Sweetheart I’m not telling you.”

“Steve! Come on!”

“It’s a good surprise. I promise.” He says reaching over and giving your hand another gentle squeeze.

If you didn’t trust this man with your life this might have caused you to spiral into panic. But instead you plug your phone into his speakers and you and Steve spend much of the drive singing along to your playlist.

You try to convince him to tell you where you’re going but he’s tight lipped. Much to your irritation. You’re even more confused when Steve pulls up to a house on a random street.

“Okay, now I’m really confused. What’s going on?”

“I actually have a couple of surprises for you. And a question.”

“A question?” He seems nervous, which has you on edge.

“I know we haven’t been officially together for long but I love you, I love you so much sweetheart.”

“I love you too Steve.” You tell him taking the hand he offers.

“I know, and I’m the luckiest man in the world for you to love me. So, I was wondering, if you’d maybe like to buy a house with me.” You blink up at him and he continues to hurry words out of his mouth. “I thought this house was nice. It needs a little work but with us working at different hospitals and neither of us wanting to move I thought somewhere in between would be best. I know that your lease is up next month so I thought now would be the perfect time. If you don’t like the house we can keep looking together. No pressure either. I know buying a house is a lot of money and responsibility and I’m willing to keep traveling between the two cities but I just thought this would be easier than-” you cut him off but dragging his mouth down to yours. Your arms go around his neck as his curl around your torso.

“I’d love to buy a house with you.” You tell him before kissing him again and you can feel the smile against your mouth.

“Wanna tour this one since we’re here?”

“Yes please.” Steve takes your hand and after unlocking the door brings you inside.

You love the house. It’s perfect, and open concept with a big kitchen, hardwood floors and a finished basement. There are a few things you’d change, but they’re completely cosmetic. It’s priced perfectly and is a half hour from your work and a half hour from his. So Steve calls the realtor and lets them know that you’ll take the house.

“Alright, on to our next surprise.”

“You didn’t need to do this.”

“I wanted to.” Steve assures you, a smile on his face as he drives you to yet another house in a nice neighborhood. This time he rings the doorbell and you hear a dog barking. A blonde woman opens the door with a wide smile.

“Steve!”

“Sharon, are we okay?”

“Yea please come in.” Sharon says gesturing you both into the house. “Does she know yet?”

“Nope.” You look between the two and feel extremely left out of the conversation.

“Do I know what?”

“Right this way.” Sharon says with a smile. When we round the corner tears fill your eyes when you see puppies.

“Steve?” You whisper glancing over at him.

“Yea Sweetheart, we’re getting a puppy. Sam has a friend who trains them to be personal protection dogs so we’re gonna do that. So you can feel safe when I’m not home.” It’s then that the tears spill over and suddenly you’re sobbing in a stranger’s home. Steve quickly pulls you into him and wraps his arms around you.

“I can’t be-believe you d-did this f-for me.” You sob into his chest, “I lo-love you so m-much Steve.”

“I love you too Lucky.” He mutters into your ear as he sways back and forth trying to calm your tears. After a few minutes you’re able to pull your face from his chest, no longer sobbing.

“I got make up on your shirt.” You mumble and Steve laughs. You notice that Sharon has quietly left the room.

“Sweetheart, I don’t care. You can ruin every shirt I own with make up stains for the rest of your life if you want.”

“You just like being shirtless.” You tease and he laughs again.

“Wanna meet your dog?”

“Our dog.” You correct, and Steve gives your hand a squeeze.

How in the world did you ever get so lucky?


End file.
